Blue Haired Delinquents
by The Groggy Liar
Summary: Ulquiorra has to sort out the new school delinquent, which becomes difficult when they just want to play with you. Lemon - Chapter 2
1. Just the Beginning

Blue Haired Delinquents

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and if it were these two would still be kicking.**

**Warning: Nearly not fluff in here, I need you to know the meeting before I can make them bang. One swear word .**

Ulquiorra dropped his pen onto his desk and raised his hands to his aching temples to massage them. It had been a long day, and it wasn't looking any short. His desk still had a couple more 'complaints' from students about their stupid uniform or the colour of bubblegum stuck on their desks, with his History and English homework, which he hadn't even glanced at, accompanied by some freshman's review that looked like it was done last minute. Sighing he picked up the review and pushed his glasses up his small nose and closer to his shimmering green eyes.

These were soon disheveled when Nnoitra jumped him from out of nowhere "_Ullie!_" he screamed. Ulquiorra didn't know if the kick he gave in return was for jumping him or the ridiculous nickname. "_What?_" he asked looking at Nnoitra with his famous cold eyes and expressionless face. That sickening grin adorned Nnoitra's face. "_Got a bad boy for ya, captain_" This peaked Ulquiorra's interest; it had been a while since someone broke the rules under his reign. "_Oh? Who?_" he asked and Nnoitra was quick to reply "_Ya know da rumors about that transfer student Grimjaw or something?_"

Oh yes, the supposed sex god of the school, apparently he has an amazing physique and piercing blue eyes. That was all he could decipher from the bat like shrieks of the horney school girls whom had met him. Although his Vice Captain had said he was British, before she too turned beetroot red and tried to change the subject to her new mushroom and pineapple soup.

Nnoitra brought him back from his thoughts when he added "Saw him myself and guess what? It wasn't only his hair that was blue." Ulquiorra's brow knitted together in confusion "He's a smurf?" he shot in the dark. Nnoitra nearly wet himself laughing and when he calmed himself down said "No! His hair! It's blue!"

Ulquiorra eyebrows seemed to flip as they shot up into his hair line. Blue? Of all colours? Well…it was better than the pink a freshman's hair once turned. He sighed for the second time that day and stood up from his desk.

"I don't have time for this, I'll deal with him tomorrow." And with that he left the council room with his bag over his shoulder leaving Nnoitra alone in the Council Room.

He let his mind wander as he walked down the corridor. It was bouncing from what sort of balance meal he could make from some cheap onigiri, then to the form of punishment he would have to inflict on the new student.

What pissed him off was that he was not asked to mentor him or the first week. He was the Class President, why the hell wasn't he informed and participating! These thoughts were broken when he heard someone running from around the corner, he was about to start yelling at the person for running on the corridors when the runner turned the corner and collided with him, sending him flying back and his glasses flying off.

He heard the person utter a word that didn't make sense to him but sounded so deep and silky.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked in that chocolate dipped voice. Muttering he was fine, Ulquiorra frowned up at the big blur standing above him. The person did some sort of jerk with him head and took off speeding down the corridor again. By the time Ulquiorra found his glasses, the footsteps were gone and the blur had turned a corner. He decided not to pursue and picked himself up and started back down the corridor, decided enough was enough and that he was going home.

Grimmjow had left his math's book in class and was already late for his train home meaning he's have to walk, picking up the pace he turned a corner and didn't even see the person on the other side until he bounced off his chest and onto the floor.

"Shit!" he said as he looked down at the kid.

At first glance he thought it was a really flat chested girl but if you looked closer the she was a he (and a cute one at that).

His raven black hair was set in a sexy mess from the fall, his porcelain skin really complimenting his full lips and cute lil nose, his eyelashes were long and beautifully curled. He looked like a real life doll. A doll he had just run over. "Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, and as the boy muttered he was he scowled up at Grimmjow and Grimmjow felt his heart tighten and his stomach do a flip. His eyes were nearly of pure green, and he said nearly because the way the light was playing with his eyes it looked like diamonds were dancing in them. He leaned down to get a closer look but remembered his book and took off down the corridor again. Keeping the memory of the doll with him.

**A/N: Be kind and review please. I know it's short but I swear the next one will be a little longer! Also excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll try get the lemony chapter up in the next day or two ;)**

**Toodles my noodles**

**-Nixxi**


	2. Mind blowing

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, and neither are unicorns but I still dream of them**

**Warning: Some curses and smex! Maybe a sorta rape, but he liked it so it doesn't count...**

Grimmjow had heard that the Class President was looking for him and he knew why to. He really liked his blue hair and had spent days bleaching and colouring it, and even more days smelling like crap for it. So that's why he was avoiding the Pres and had been doing so for the past two days.

Although that all ended when in the middle of his Science class the speaker came on and announced "Could Mr. Jaegger…Jacker…-Grimmj…..the new student please meet in the Student Council Room after school, thank you" While a few people giggled in the class, Grimmjow hung his head in defeat, he couldn't pretend he didn't hear the announcement and skipping could get him into some unwanted trouble. He'd have to go.

Unfortunately for him the rest of the day zoomed by and before he could blink he found himself in front of the Council Room.

Everyone had already left the gates and were going home.

'_Lucky bastards_' he thought to himself. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. No use putting off. He opened the door and saw the so called Class President with his head bent over scribbling something down.

Although he did look up when the door clicked shut "ah…" he said lifting his eyes to Grimmjows hair.

Funny thing.

His eyes looked exactly like the doll's he'd run into a few days ago.

Wait.

He WAS the doll he ran into a few days ago! Only he looked 100 times cuter with his square glasses on. He opened his juicy looking lips and Grimmjow focused on the way they moved and the tongue behind his perfect teeth rather than the words spoken.

"-I'm sure you understand" was all he caught at the end. He blinked and then asked "What?"

This seemed to deepen the scowl on his face, which made him oh so cuter.

"Your hair! You have til next week Monday to get it to an natural colour." He said in an adorable annoyed voice, Grimmjow let one of his most charming smiles come to play, satisfied by the dolls shocked expression that was followed by a very light dust of pink on his cheeks. Pretty and bashful, huh? Fun.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement" he purred out to the smaller man.

"If you need more time I can-"the dolls words were cut off when Grimmjows face was uncomfortably close to his, even with the desk separating them. From the darkened blush and sudden outburst of 'inappropriate behaviour' speech Ulquiorra was very embarrassed by this bold move. Rolling his eyes he leaned his head in closer to the dolls so that it was mere centimeters away. The doll responded by pushing Grimmjows chest away from him and falling to ground, and once again Grimmjow was peering down at his doll on the floor. "Control yourself!" the blushing man said to the grinning man. Grimmjow climbed over the desk and kneeled over the doll, who looked a little trapped. "About the agreement" Grimmjow said licking his lips and allowing them to overtake the dolls gaping mouth, making it a whole lot easier to slip his tongue in.

At first the doll struggled but with a little nibbling, sucking and twisting Grimmjow had the Class President in the middle of his hand, responding very nicely to the kiss.

He tasted like he has just eaten lemon candy, which excited Grimmjow. He slide one of his hands to the smallers shoulder, loving the shiver he felt course through the youngers body.

Taking a bigger, bolder step he snaked his knee between the dolls legs and towards his sensitive area. The President finally opened his eyes at this point and couldn't suppress the moan in his throat when Grimmjow nudges the semi bulge in his pants. The doll broke the kiss and whimpered out "St-stop it..." before moaning when Grimmjow used the gap to attack his neck. The doll threaded his fingers into the dreaded hair that started this, half pulling Grimmjow off and half edging him to go further, whilst biting on his lips to hide any moans that were bubbling to escape. Grimmjow only registered the encouraging tugs on his hair and started to trail lower and lower until he had unbuttoned the president's blazer and shirt and had found a nipple in his mouth. Using his one hand he slid it to his other nipple and began a motion of flicking and tweaking the hardened nub while mimicking the same with his tongue on the other nipple. This brought out a series of muffled noises and silent pleas from the writhing man below him. Grimmjow stopped this pleasure and lowered his hands to unbuckle the dolls belt. The presidents eyes bulged as he realized what was going to happen next and croaked out a small "no" before tossing his head back to the new found buzz he got from Grimmjow dipping his tongue into his navel.

Once the belt was gone, Grimmjow released the dolls full erection from his pants and briefs in one swift pull.

Not wasting any time he took the head into his mouth and dug his tongue into the slit enjoying the intoxicating mewls coming from the dicks owner. He then sucked and pulled off, making a small pop sound before taking his whole cock into his mouth until his nose was nearly buried in the dark curls and the head hit the back of his throat. This caused the man below him to scream out in ecstasy and wrap his legs around Grimmjows shoulders, lifting his hands to muffle his voice. Grimmjow spread the boys legs and started a steady pace up and down his shaft.

Soft moans and words of curses and praise reached his Grimmjows ears encouraging him to go faster. So he did. The moans and words became jumbling and senseless which told Grimmjow that he was very close. He run his tongue on the underside his shaft back up and then sucked all the way back down and stopped at the base. The mere action of going back down had the doll, and he came with most mind blowing orgasm in his life, Grimmjow was only too happy to drink it all up.

Once he was sure the President was spent he pulled off and looked down at the beautiful mess he had made. His raven hair was all over the place and his gorgeous eyes was glazed over in lust, framed by his now skew glasses. His cheeks were an adorable blotchy red and his mouth was slack and letting a sliver of drool scrape down his chin.

He gasped and panted for a minute or two while Grimmjow soaked up the mental image before he found his voice to speak again.

"You have a month"

Grimmjow did an ear splitting grin and said "Perfect" before picking himself up and walking out the room. Leaving the President half naked and shameful on the floor.

**A/N: And? What did I say? LOL! Please review and tell me how it was, if you have any requests as well, feel free and I'll try out some ideas you might have.**

**I'll get the next chapter with in 2-4 days? ( ish )**

**Thanks to Kara kun for reviewing, here's your lemon :D  
**


End file.
